What Makes A Hylian
by The Gossip Stone
Summary: Just beyond the borders of Hyrule, in the village of Ordon, a young ranch hand seeks to fulfil his lifetime ambition and join the ranks of the Royal Hylian Forces. Though not a Hylian by birth, he strives to prove himself to both his family and the denizens of Hyrule. (Set during the events of Ocarina Of Time and told through retrospective narrative).
1. Chapter 1

_Hyrule has a legacy of greatness; its grass is emerald green, its people have a sacred heritage, and its monarchy are blessed by the Goddess herself. It is no wonder, therefore, that those who lie outside the kingdom's borders are often infected with admiration, or plagued with envy: there is no in between._

 _The story I am about to recite to you is one of courage, determination, and ambition. It is a tale of one boy's growth, from a curious ranch hand, to a valiant soldier. Whether this story warms you, inspires you, or merely entertains you, I ask that you listen with open-ears and an open-mind; and most importantly, a wild imagination._


	2. Chapter 2

Just beyond the southern border of the Hyrule kingdom lies a lush valley, filled with silky soft meadows and sunlit springs. This hidden haven, unclaimed by any government or empire, was christened as Ordon by its residents: the villagers who prospered from the fertile farmland.

Ordon Village sits cosily on the hillside, with a stream flowing through it and a forest surrounding it, concealing it from the world outside. This is not to say that the Ordonians were ignorant of what lies beyond.

A young boy with golden hair waved a wooden stick about in the air. With bold strides and lunges, he edged cautiously towards the fearsome beast before him.

"Laurel!" his father's voice scalded him. "What have I told you about attacking the Cuccos? They're easily irritated! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Laurel lowered his weapon in defeat. There was no place for fun on this ranch.

His father approached him carrying a bucket filled to the brim with goat's milk. He wore dirty brown overalls and a straw hat. "D'ya think you could give me a hand with these, son?"

Obediently, he accepted a bucket in both hands and struggled towards the barn, where the milk will be deposited into tin churns. This was the life of a ranch hand: the way his father was raised, and the life he will someday inherit.

"Well, that's enough for one day." his father ruffled his blonde hair. "Don't wanna strain those muscles just yet, do we?"

The farmer, finished for the day, retired to his home on the hillside. However, Laurel chose to remain outside as the sun started to set over the mountain range. He scurried down the hill towards the stream, before gripping tightly onto the vines which climb the nearby wall. In one expertly executed manoeuvre, Laurel ascended the wall until he reached the ledge at the top.

From this vantage point, he could see all of Ordon; from the ranch to the south to the forest to the north. But beyond that...nothing. His mother often told him bedtime stories which featured the brave knights of Hyrule, battling against the forces of evil for the protection of the Royal family, whom they loved so much.

According to his mother's words, he was the very same age as the Hylian Princess Zelda. She would tell him that one day the Princess would become Queen, and she would be the one to appoint the Knights of Hyrule herself: maybe one day she would even visit Ordon in search of prospective soldiers?

As he submerged himself in his daydream, a hawk swooped by and perched upon the wall beside him. Laurel eyed it enviously, with its powerful wings and far-seeing eyes.

"You must have seen the whole world." he sighed.

 _The whole world._ the hawk confirmed. _It's so vast. Ordon is so small._

"I know that." Laurel huffed. "One day I want to get out of here."

 _You're still much too young!_ the hawk cawed. _Besides, your father needs you here on the ranch. You cannot leave your parents after all they have given you._

"I know that too." he said guiltily. "But how will I ever become a Hylian Knight if I am still the Ordon ranch hand?"

 _You will never be a Hylian Knight._ the hawk mocked him, before taking off and soaring away into the sunset.

Laurel was left feeling grounded and dejected as he climbed down from the wall and made his way home.

Ordon was beautiful, that fact was undeniable. Beautiful but boring. Tranquil but quiet. Peaceful but not content. There were few children in the village: none of Laurel's age. Thus, other than his parents, he confided in the animals. Cuccos, goats, hawks, dogs: they all had names and they all listened to his woes.


	3. Chapter 3

Laurel's house was a round wooden cabin, cosy and quaint. While his father worked all day on the ranch tending to the livestock, his mother worked her hardest to make the house a home. A cauldron bubbled over the stove while the washing hung out to dry by the window. Their pet dog, Jasper, was curled up on the sofa while Laurel fiddled with a ball of yarn.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Laurel." his mother called. "I hope you've washed your hands."

Laurel mumbled his response as he continued to roll the yarn around his palm. Jasper looked up and yawned.

 _Is dinner ready yet? I'm starving!_

"Can I ask you something, Jasper?" Laurel said directly to the dog. "Have you ever been outside of Ordon Village?"

 _Why would I ever want to do that?_ Jasper barked. _Here I have free meals and a warm bed...and you, of course._

"Do you not wonder what's out there?"

 _Cats are the curious ones. I'm a dog. I'm happy with what I know. I never stray far from home and I always come back. That's just how it is._

The scent of goat meat caught his nostrils and he bolted off before Laurel could stop him. Just then, the door opened and his father strolled in, accompanied by a rather small man with a bald head and a beard: Mayor Buriji.

"I must say it's been some time since I set foot in your place, Pan." the Mayor marched into the room. "It hasn't changed one bit. Even the smell of dog."

Pan gestured to his wife, who lifted Jasper off his four feet and placed him gently out of the window. His mother then abandoned the cooking (much to Laurel's disappointment) to greet the Mayor herself and the three of them engaged in deep discussion. Laurel soon lost interest and became entangled in his ball of yarn.

"I suppose I should inform Hestia while you're both here." the Mayor announced. "I am investing in plans to construct a direct trading route to Hyrule."

Laurel's ears immediately pricked up.

"Yes, it seems the right time to start opening up our village to the rest of the world. By laying a road to Hyrule, hopefully we will attract wandering merchants. Then, once word spreads about the liberalisation of Ordon, we may even attract businesses, tourists and more!"

"This is all a little overwhelming, if you don't mind me saying so Mayor." Hestia showed concern.

"Of course, this would benefit us villagers too, as we would be able to commute to Hyrule's Castle Town to meet our own trading needs. Think of the wonderful things they must sell in those market stalls!"

"But we're doing just fine on our own, Mayor." Pan interjected. "Won't removing our trade barriers lead to competition?"

"Competition is healthy in today's world, dear Pan!" Buriji reassured him. "Besides: nowhere can compete with Ordon!"

Pan and Hestia exchanged anxious glances. The Mayor glimpsed their dismay, and placed his hands on both of their shoulders.

"I empathise with your fears and doubts, my friends. There is a big world out there. But it is nothing to be afraid of. I have witnessed the opportunities for myself. I visited another ranch in Hyrule recently, and they showed me their methods. They would be perfectly willing to trade with us, if they had access."

Both of Laurel's parents remained silent. Buriji lowered his hands in surrender.

"I'll leave the two of you to consider. I will not enter any decision unless I have the full support of my village."

The Mayor made his own exit and closed the door gently behind him. Neither Pan nor Hestia spoke of the proposition for the rest of the evening. Jasper scratched and whined at the door until he was finally let in to finish the last bite of goat.


	4. Chapter 4

It took some time but eventually, the villagers agreed to open the road. But even with their consent, the road remained nothing more than a pipe-dream for a few years. Until one day, the carpenters arrived…

It was a cool spring day, and Laurel had taken Jasper into the woods to play. The woods were safe and serene, but they were careful not to venture too far into the forest. His mother warned him that those who became lost in the woods were transformed into monsters.

Laurel watched with delight as Jasper chased the stick he had just thrown into the shrubbery when the peace was shattered. A large wagon rolled into the woods pulled by a single chestnut-brown horse. Laurel had never seen a horse in the flesh before and was awestruck by its size. Although it was big, it carried its weight with valour and elegance. Its skin appeared glossy and groomed. Its eyes were warm and round; they pierced Laurel's heart. He was transfixed.

"Hey kid!" the driver yelled. "Move out the way!"

Laurel shook himself back to the present and stood aside. The wagon trundled past towards the village. Jasper bounded over to his master and dropped the stick at his feet.

 _That dog looks big._ _I wonder when I'll grow that big._

Laurel did not respond as the image of the horse lay imprinted in his mind. What a wondrous creature.

"In just a few hours, the carpenters had set-up camp at the edge of the woods. Each day, they would wake up and get to work, chopping down trees and digging foundations. It was almost unbelievable how long the process endured. The carpenters soon became staple members of the village."

Weeks after the carpenters' arrival, all they seemed to do was gather at the Mayor's house for a pint of goat's milk and a hearty laugh which echoed through the village. One evening, Laurel peeped through the window and watched them share a pumpkin pie at the table to celebrate the anniversary of the Mayor and his wife.

 _They don't seem to be doing much work._ Jasper noted. _Are they being paid in pie?_

"I feel sorry for that poor horse." Laurel said pitifully. "It must be so bored out in the woods all alone."

 _Why don't we pay it a visit?_

Laurel shook his head. "Mother won't let me go into the woods at night."

 _It's not that far!_ Jasper barked. _Besides, I'm here to protect you!_

Laurel gazed affectionately at the small yellow dog, who would often lose a fight with a ball of yarn. Jasper grinned wide with his tongue hanging out excitedly.

"Let's hurry then." Laurel eventually agreed. "Before it gets too dark."


	5. Chapter 5

The pair of them dashed out of the village and into the woods. In the dark, the woods took on a much more sinister look than in daylight. The shadows of the trees loomed over them, their branches reaching out like arms waiting to snatch. There was no birdsong or even the chirping of insects. The silence was almost disturbing.

They found the horse tied to a tree near the carpenters' tent. It stood unmoving in the moonlight. Laurel and Jasper bounded over excitedly to greet it.

"Hello there!" Laurel said cheerfully. "My name is Laurel! What's yours?"

The horse threw the boy a sideways glance. _My name is Faber. I have never known a man-child with the ability to communicate before._

"I talk to all animals!" Laurel explained. "I love animals!"

 _I do not doubt you._ Faber nodded with his sleek head. _What brings you out here on a breezy night?_

"I just wanted to meet you." he confessed. "I've never met a horse before."

 _You smell of goat._ The horse wrinkled its nose. _No wonder a horse has never approached you before._

"Are you from Hyrule? Tell me about Hyrule!"

 _Hyrule?_ He chewed in thought. _Hyrule is a bountiful kingdom. Lots of grass. I was raised in a place called Lon Lon Ranch. There are many horses like me._

Laurel's eyes dazzled bright at the thought of a whole ranch of beautiful creatures. "Lon Lon Ranch? Is that far?"

 _Far from here._ Faber replied. _You really do live on the edge of civilisation._

 _Hey! Laurel!_ Jasper yapped excitedly. _Look what I found!_ He emerged from the tent with a wooden hammer between his teeth. _It's like a stick, but heavier!_

"Put it back, Jasper!" Laurel scalded him. "We should go. It was nice to meet you, Faber!"

He waved farewell to the horse and retreated back to the warmly-lit houses of Ordon Village. Jasper reluctantly deposited his new toy back in the tent and chased his master through the woods.

Laurel would regularly visit Faber in the woods late at night while the carpenters were occupied. In return for the company, Faber would describe Hyrule to him in all its glory: from the jagged mountain ranges to the north, to the sandy wastelands to the west. Laurel listened intently as he envisaged myself exploring this foreign land. But his fantasies were soon to be banished.


	6. Chapter 6

Mutoh slammed his fist on the Mayor's dining table. His wife shrieked with fright.

"Enough games, Buriji!" the carpenter boomed. "I want my money!"

"And you shall get it!" Buriji promised, as his twitched anxiously in his seat.

"So where is it?"

"The funds are being...funded." the Mayor stuttered.

"It's been months!" Mutoh's rant ensued. "My boys have almost finished the job, and still not been paid one Rupee!"

"I don't understand..." Buriji flustered. "The contract stated that the construction funds would be shared between Talon and I-"

"Talon?" Mutoh roared with vicious laughter. "Talon has scarpered! Run for the hills! We won't be seeing a penny from him!"

"Talon has fled?" the Mayor's heart dropped.

"You country bumpkins really have no clue about what's going on, do you?" Mutoh spat. "Out there, in Hyrule? The King is dead. Ganondorf is in charge. The reason we came here was to get out while we could. Talon and his ranch...they're history. Ingo, the new owner, isn't into bargaining. So unless you cough up, you can say goodbye to your precious project."

Buriji felt sick to his stomach. His eyes were heavy with water, but he refused to let out even a whimper. Instead, he wiped his mouth and stood up to confront the bully face-to-face.

"Was my hospitality not enough? My wife and I, and the rest of the village for that matter, have welcomed you with open arms. We have kept you warm and fed every night these past few months. Was it all worthless to you?"

Mutoh leaned into the Mayor's face and growled. "I don't play happy families, Buriji. The only language I speak is money."

The Mayor tensed his shoulders and retorted. "You will get your money: before the next new moon. You doubt me? If I fail to do so, you may abandon this project, even tear it down. However, if I do pay, I don't want to see you or your carpenters set foot in my village ever again."

Mutoh responded with a cackle. He spun round and stomped out the door, slamming it gracelessly behind him so it shook the whole house. Jasper watched as the carpenter made his way back into the woods, before slipping into the shadows to alert his master.


	7. Chapter 7

Laurel listened to his dog as they sat illuminated by the firelight. "We have to help him. For the sake of the village."

 _But how? Neither of us owns a wallet!_

Laurel wrapped his hands around his head as he scoured his brain for a solution. He was not a problem-solver. He was just a ranch hand who talked to animals. As always, he would have to seek their advice.

Together, the boy and his dog sneaked into the woods under the cover of darkness. They had wandered so frequently that they were now fearless, immune to the shadows that crept their way. They found Faber tied to the usual tree, snoozing. Laurel gently roused him with a rub of his flank. He was rather displeased at the rude awakening.

 _What is it, ranch boy?_

"I need your help, Faber." Laurel pleaded. "My village is in trouble."

Faber listened reluctantly to the information Laurel relayed. Jasper gradually became distracted and wandered away to play with a newfound toy. Faber waited until Laurel had finished before offering his own guidance.

 _You may have realised already that I am unable to assist you with financial aid, because I am a horse. However, I know these carpenters more than any mutt in this world. They are entirely dependent on their tools. Without them, they are useless, and unworthy of any sort of pay. They are also very stupid and easily fooled. Do you catch my drift, child?_

Laurel squinted in the moonlight, searching for some sort of answer, but shook his head sadly. The horse sighed with exhaustion.

 _Maybe you should consult your friend over there._

He turned his head to find his dog with his head deep in the soil. "Jasper? What have you got there?"

Jasper's head popped up at the sound of his name. _What? This? I found it in the carpenters' tent. I'm going to bury it for later._

He presented his master with a rusty iron spanner. Laurel prised it from his jaws and turned it in his hands. He looked from the dog to the horse. Faber nodded his gentle head approvingly.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Laurel led Jasper into the woods. It was an unusually sunny autumn day, and the branches were laden with rich red leaves. From a distance, he clocked the carpenters' tent, flapping in the breeze. The carpenters were gathered around doing nothing as usual. It was time to put the theory to the test.

Laurel wandered over casually, stick in hand, ready to throw. He tossed it a few metres towards the tent. Jasper yelped with joy as he went to retrieve it.

"I swear, I left it here, right by the tree!" one of the carpenters cried.

"Well it's obviously not here now..." Mutoh growled.

"I lost my spanner yesterday too." another carpenter sympathised.

Mutoh was taking none of it. "What is it with you fools losing your thins in the forest?!" he raged, frightening the birds out of the trees. "Those tools were provided for you to do your job! Is it too much responsibility for you to handle?!"

The head carpenter stormed back inside the tent to calm down. The carpenters stood huddled together in fear.

"My spanner...your saw..." the first counted. "What's next?"

"Where have they disappeared to?" the second chimed. "Do you think...the forest took them?"

At that moment, Laurel arrived to intervene. "Hey guys, what's the matter?"

"We appear to have misplaced our tools..." the carpenter said woefully.

"Is that so? You know, if you ever need tools, my father has plenty!"

"Your father?"

Yes." Laurel nodded assertively. "His name is Pan. He does a little woodwork himself in his spare time. He has everything you need. I'm sure he'd be willing to part with a few things...for a fee."

The carpenters nodded to each other. "Young man, you have answered our prayers! We'll be sure to visit your father in the very near future."

 _Success!_ Jasper cried as the two returned to the village.

They scurried mischievously into the house and found the pouch hidden beneath Laurel's bed. Inside, a rusty spanner and a bendy saw; both of which Jasper had stolen from the tent the night before.

"We just need to show these to Father." Laurel explained. "He will understand and-"

There was an abrupt knock. Their eyes darted to the door in panic. Before they could react, his mother made her way to the door. She was confronted by a bashful-looking moustached man in a blue jacket.

"Oh...good day, m'lady." he bowed. "I assume I have arrived at the right house. I'm looking for a Pan?"

"That would be my husband..." she answered with a puzzled frown.

"My, my, he is a lucky man!" the carpenter admired. "To have such a pretty wife! A doting mother too!"

"Why, thank you!" Hestia accepted the compliment graciously. "May I ask what business you seek with Pan?"

"Actually, I came to inquire about purchasing some tools." the carpenter rubbed his neck anxiously.

"Tools? I don't believe we own any carpentry equipment..."

"Of course we do, Mother." Laurel piped from behind.

He presented her with the spanner and the saw. Hestia eyed the tools with suspicion as they were deposited into her hands.

"Well, it seems we have some tools in our possession after all!" she chirped.

"Wonderful!" the carpenter cheered. "Just what we need! Now, how much do I owe the lady?"

"Please, save your Rupees!" Hestia rejected his hand. "Accept these as a gift from us. From the whole of Ordon."

She handed him the tools gently. The carpenter stood aghast at the generosity Laurel's mother had shown.

"M'lady...you are an angel sent by the Goddesses!" he bowed before departing. "My name is Sabooro, by the way."

Laurel felt the uncontrollable impulse to hang himself where he stood as his mother shut the door. She loomed over him, with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"Would you like to tell me how you came to find those tools, Laurel?"


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Laurel's mother delivered a spectacular lecture on morality: how wrong he was to have stolen from the carpenters, and then sought to profit from their plight. He attempted to explain his motive, but she would not listen. However, he avoided punishment, and she never told his father: she told him to be thankful for / br / Laurel found himself sat before Faber beneath the shade of the trees, seeking advice once / br / emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Don't blame me for your failure!/span/emspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanhe class="apple-converted-space" /spanemspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"How was I supposed to know your mother was so high and mighty?br / br / /span/em"It was a brilliant plan." Laurel admitted. "Though I'm ashamed of myself for even attempting it."br / br / emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Maybe there's a more moral way of raising your funds. Is there nothing you could produce in order to sell? Perhaps a little enterprise is needed...br / br / /span/emOne thing he knew for sure: the residents of Ordon loved food. So, Laurel took it upon himself to delve deep into his mother's recipe book for answers. He found a soup simply calledspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanemspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Hestia's Homemade Soup/span/em. This family recipe combined the ingredients of pumpkins and cheese to create a thick, creamy orange delight. This would be his / br / Hestia returned from the river with a woven basket of laundry to find her son bent over the stove; a bubbling pan of orange liquid filled the house with a cheesy / br / "Laurel? What are you up to?" she asked / br / "I'm making soup, Mother." he explained without taking his gaze from the ladle. "Yourspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanemspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Homemade Soup/span/em."br / br / Hestia's heart melted as she placed the basket on the sofa. "Laurel, you're so sweet! When did you become interested in the art of cookery?"br / br / "I'm going to sell it to the village."br / br / "Is there anything I can do to help? Perhaps you would like some bottles to hold it in?"br / br / She found some spare glass bottles in the dresser and helped Laurel scoop neat portions evenly into each of / br / Laurel was amazed and thankful for his mother's support. He half expected to be met with additional disapproval. Yet Hestia aided her son in his business endeavours as she directed him to her close friends and neighbours who would be willing to purchase his goods. In just a few days, Laurel had accumulated one hundred Rupees. His plan was to present his earnings to the Mayor and finally pay off the carpenters./span/p 


	10. Chapter 10

As an orange twilight settled over the valley, Laurel made his march to the Mayor's residence. The pouch tied to his belt with nothing more than string carried many Rupees of all colours from green to red. He approached the door and went to knock when he heard voices inside. Laurel hesitated then pressed his ear to the door.

"It's no use, Mila..." Buriji sighed. "I simply don't have the money to pay those carpenters."

"Then whatever shall we do?" his wife gasped.

"We have no choice. We have to dismantle the project."

There was a solemn silence. Laurel seized the opportunity to make his dramatic entrance as the village saviour. He knocked loudly and firmly. There was a hesitation before the door opened. Buriji's wife glanced down at him, looking extremely underwhelmed.

"Buriji, it's Pan's boy. Should I send him away?"

"No, not at all." the Mayor called. "Bring him inside."

The Mayor's wife reluctantly welcomed him into the house. The Mayor's house was far more spacious than Laurel's cosy cabin. It was also slightly less basic in terms of decor: brightly coloured cloths were draped over the sofa and even some paintings hung on the wall. Buriji sat at the dining table with his armed crossed.

"Laurel, isn't it?" he said gently. "How may I help you?"

"Actually, Sir, I came to help _you_." Laurel announced heroically, and deposited the pouch onto the table.

The Mayor rose from his seat with a sceptical look. He reached out and inspected the pouch curiously.

"I hear you're having difficulties funding the carpenters' construction project." Laurel added.

Buriji's wife came and joined them at the table for the grand unveiling. Buriji carefully undid the string and gasped.

"Goodness gracious!" he exclaimed as he counted the Rupees. "There must be forty, fifty-"

"One hundred." Laurel finished. "One hundred Rupees exactly."

"But... _how_?" Mila clutched her neck broach in astonishment.

"I raised the funds with a little help from my mother. I thought that since this project will undoubtedly benefit my father's business, I should make a minor contribution."

"Laurel." the Mayor began, placing his hand warmly on the boy's shoulder. For the first time, he actually appreciated his height. Pan's son was becoming a man. "You are the most wondrous and generous young man I have had the fortune to know. Your fundraising has not only saved me from public embarrassment, but helped in the regeneration of this village. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Is there anything I can offer you in return?"

Laurel shook his head modestly. "My family are equally grateful for all the effort you have put into this project. It would be a shame to waste."

For the first time, Laurel detected a tear in Buriji's eye. His kindness had moved the Mayor and his wife. Now, relieved of the burden of debt, Buriji clapped his hands together in triumph.

"We have finally raised the total bill. I shall go and pay the carpenters a visit right away. I can't wait to rub this in Mutoh's smug face."

And so, Buriji paid off the carpenters. The road was built and the province of Ordon was finally connected to the Hyrule kingdom. Trade between Ordon Ranch and Lon Lon Ranch soon took off and Laurel's family prospered along with every other resident of the village. They thought they had reached their goal. Alas, the Mayor had other ideas: more plans to make Ordon great. He soon discovered that he had made even more money than expected, and he planned to put his profits into another project.


	11. Chapter 11

After much grovelling, the Mayor had granted the carpenters an extension to their residence in Ordon (which would no doubt benefit him later on). Their tent stayed put all through autumn as they shared Hestia's pumpkin soup around the fire as the cold nights drew in.

Laurel and Jasper had reunited with Faber on multiple occasions since the road was built. The horse revealed that Ordon had partially grown on him since their stay, and that the grass was 'much greener' than in Hyrule Field.

Laurel had even explored Hyrule Field a few times with his father. As a reward for his fundraising efforts, Pan had permitted his son to accompany him on delivery trips to Lon Lon Ranch a few times. The two had grown closer and Laurel was actually starting to settle into the ranch business.

As autumn came to a close, Laurel and his father made the last journey of the year to Lon Lon Ranch under the light of a waning crescent moon. The wagon rolled lazily along as the goat towing it bumbled slowly down the road, occasionally pausing to chew on some grass.

Laurel was now approaching sixteen, and was deep into his adolescent years. Now that he was older, Pan would often share stories of his own childhood with him: how his father would sometimes take him into the forest at night on a quest to find fireflies. Once, they even caught one in a bottle, and Pan took it home and kept it on his bedside table as a lamp.

"Ordon woods is a sanctuary." his father reminisced. "A land in between the vibrancy of the village and the dangers of the forest beyond. I regret your mother's decision to prevent you from going there when you were younger. But she has her reasons."

"Ordon woods is a safe place!" Laurel replied. "You said it yourself!"

"I understand that, yes." Pan nodded quietly. "But your mother has suffered at the hands of the forest directly."

Laurel sensed the unfaltering seriousness of his father's tone as his eyes focussed solely on the road ahead. "What do you mean, Father?"

"You are now old enough to know." Pan said, and proceeded to tell Laurel of their family's dark secret.


	12. Chapter 12

"Believe it or not, your mother used to have a sister. Demeter, her name was. They used to laugh and play in the woods, just as you and Jasper do today. Then one day, the pair of them crossed beyond the borders of Ordon. It was Demeter's idea, of course: she was the elder of the two. Hestia followed her obediently into the Lost Woods. They played hide-and-seek beneath the trees, as they always did. They didn't return for hours. As the sky grew dark, their mother grew concerned. Soon, a search party was dispatched from the village into the depths of the forest. After hours of searching, they found Hestia, sobbing on a tree stump. They tried to find her sister, but to no avail. Demeter was never seen again."

They crossed the field in silence as Laurel absorbed the horror of the tale he had just been told.

"This is why your mother was always so protective and anxious of your adventures in Ordon woods." his father concluded. "I trusted you enough to never venture into the Lost Woods, but she was still haunted by her sister's ghost."

"They say that those who become lost in the woods become monsters, don't they?"

Pan nodded darkly. "Yes, the world beyond Ordon is a dangerous place. Nevertheless, we are lucky to live in the only safe-haven beyond Hyrule's borders. Ordon is a patch of heaven on earth. Though I fear if Buriji has his way, it will not be that way for much longer..."

"What do you mean, Father?"

"The Mayor has plans for the village's expansion: further into the woods. He wants to build a market, much like the one that used to exist in Hyrule's Castle Town. He hopes it will attract many more tourists and boost the economy even further. I'm not one to shy away from trade...but I am reluctant to accept a larger population: especially at the cost of the beauty that is our forest."

"He wants to cut down the forest?" Laurel asked worriedly.

"Indeed. He and the carpenters are already in the planning process. It won't be long before the deforestation begins and the foundations are laid."

The wagon arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. At the gate, the ranch owner, Ingo, met them in the moonlight. He wore a ridiculous red top with a white ruff and tights. To top it all, he had a horrible twisted moustache and a contorted face to match.

"Alright, Pan." he sneered. "Let's see what you have for me today."

Ingo proceeded to raid their wagon for goods. He and Pan engaged in the transaction while Laurel stared off into the distance, fretting over the fate of the forest. He refused to stand by and wait for its destruction. Something had to be done.


	13. Chapter 13

Laurel sat awkwardly at Buriji's dining table, opposite the Mayor himself as his wife poured a glass of milk for them both. Laurel refused the beverage at first, but after much persistence from Buriji, he took a swig and regretted it instantly as the taste stained his tongue.

"So what can I help you with today, Laurel?" the Mayor smiled sweetly.

"I recently heard of your plans to expand the village..." Laurel mumbled nervously.

"Ah, yes, I should have informed you directly." Buriji apologised. "The plans were only finalised a few hours ago, and they will be shared with the rest of the villagers shortly."

He paused, sipped his drink, wiped the froth from his lips. "It's all very exciting, isn't it? Just imagine: Ordon, the new capital of Hyrule! Of course, it doesn't sound likely at all at this moment. Who else in Hyrule besides the carpenters knows of our existence? But soon, Laurel, they will come. And when they come, they will buy our goods, they will admire our attractions and tell their friends and family. Ordon will be the new-age city."

"And what of the forest?" Laurel blurted.

"The forest? Oh, that won't be a problem, Laurel. We'll just chop a few trees and clear some space."

"What of the animals?" Laurel pressed with a hint of aggression. "The birds and insects that have made it their home?"

Buriji bared witness to the young man's passion. "Why, Laurel...I never knew you cared this way..."

"Ordon woods is a sanctuary." he echoed his father's words. "Without it, there will be no barriers protecting us from dangers of the world beyond. Without it, there will be no birdsong. Without it, there will be no green. Without it, there is nothing beautiful about Ordon."

The Mayor silenced him with a firm hand raise. "Laurel, enough. You are forgetting the prosperity this village so needs."

"We were fine before the carpenters came!" Laurel retaliated.

"Do you not want what's best for you and you family? Think of how Ordon's produce could spread worldwide. Your father would disapprove of what you are saying."

"Actually, my father agrees with me." Laurel corrected him. "We stand against your plans."

The Mayor chortled. "Is that so? Well may I remind you that my plans have already been approved and the forest clearance will be well under way by next week: and there is nothing you can do about it. Now, it has been a lovely evening, but I insist you vacate my premises."

Buriji gestured to the door. Mila folded her arms and glared. Laurel took his cue and left, clenching his fists in a fury which he had never felt before. He had never cared so passionately about anything before in his life. He was determined to put a stop to the Mayor's path of destruction.

He decided seek advice from the most reliable source, and returned to the white cloth tent on the outskirts of Ordon. Faber was waiting, as always, gazing into the embers left by the campfire. He saw the horse's eyes ignite at his appearance.

 _Well, if it isn't my favourite ranch boy! How are things? And where is that mutt of yours?_

"Fast asleep at home." Laurel smiled, before making his request.

 _You have a good heart, Laurel. Never in my life have I encountered a man who cares for nature as you do. Maybe there is light in the world after all._

"So what can I do?"

The firelight flickered in Faber's eyes as he stared through Laurel's soul. _You have been gifted with the love of nature. Nature always finds a way of defending itself. Sometimes, it just needs a push in the right direction._

"Why must you always be so cryptic, Faber?" Laurel sighed.

Faber rolled his big brown eyes. _Do what you do best. Speak to the animals._


	14. Chapter 14

_Where are we going, Laurel?_ Jasper yapped inquisitively as they walked through the woods.

"We're going to try making some friends." Laurel replied softly.

His boots crunched upon the leafy ground, and a hand-knitted scarf was warmly wrapped against his skin to shield him from the bitter air. They came to the edge of the forest, just a few steps away from the Lost Woods. Laurel observed from a safe distance. The mist swirled about the bases of the trees trunk like silk. It was almost inviting.

In the eerie silence, he heard the nibbling of teeth. Up above on the branch of a tree, a squirrel gnawed at the soft shell of an acorn.

Laurel whistled to the wind to grab its attention. "Hey! How you doing up there?"

The squirrel did a double-take with its furry head. _Why are you talking to me? Mind your own business, squeaky!_

Hey, don't speak to him like that!

Jasper growled, and pawed the tree angrily.

"I just wondered if I could speak with you." Laurel responded politely.

 _It depends._ the squirrel retorted.

Laurel knew exactly what the squirrel wanted, and presented him with a piece of goat's cheese. Its eyes widened with glee as it scurried down the trunk of the tree and snatched it from his grip.

"Alright, so I have some news for you." Laurel spoke as the squirrel nibbled on its new treat. "In case you weren't aware, your home is about to be destroyed."

The squirrel stopped suddenly.

"I'm afraid it's true." Laurel continued. "Those carpenters are gonna chop down these trees. And unless we do something, you guys won't have anywhere to hibernate this winter."

 _Is that so?_ the squirrel responded, apparently carelessly. In a flash, it scampered away.

"Where are you going?" Laurel exclaimed, but the squirrel had been swallowed by the sea of mist.

He looked anxiously to his dog: Jasper was still scowling.

 _Good riddance._ he grunted.

The pair turned their backs to the mysterious woods and made their uncertain retreat to the village. Where had the squirrel gone to? Rather, _who_ had the squirrel gone to? All would be revealed in true nightmarish fashion as the winter darkness drew nearer.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a frosty winter's night. The pale moon hung in the sky like a lantern illuminating the village which nestled cosily between the mountains. The air was still and all was quiet.

Laurel and his father were returning from the ranch carrying fresh eggs from the Cucco coop, chatting as they walked down the slope to their cabin; its chimney already smoking away.

"You know, Laurel, I remember when you could barely lift a milk churn." Pan said reminiscently. "Now I have to discourage you from carrying two! You've really grown into a proper ranch hand: my right hand man!"

He reached to pat his son's shoulder and found that they were now of the same height. Laurel smiled as he gazed into his father's face: in the moonlight, his features were sharp and defined, almost skeletal. Pan was aging fast, accelerated no doubt by his many years of labour on the ranch.

"One day, you will inherit this ranch." Pan continued. "You will be the provider of all of Ordon! A big responsibility, but nevertheless rewarding."

Laurel nodded graciously as they approached the door of the cabin. But in the back of his mind, he knew this wasn't the life he wanted. Even after all these years, he still yearned for adventure outside of Ordon. Alas, he had made his nest; he had already fit in his father's shoes; the road ahead had been laid for him long ago.

Pan placed his first foot on the wooden step and stopped. His head turned to the sudden breeze.

"What is it, Father?" Laurel asked anxiously.

"Can you hear that?" he whispered.

Laurel concentrated with his ears. An echo in the distance; melodic notes on pipes; a playful but menacing tune. It sent shivers down his spine.

"It's coming from the forest." Pan declared, and handed Laurel his bucket of eggs. "Stay here."

He turned to chase the mysterious sound when Laurel gripped his arm. "Father, no! I'm coming with you!"

"Laurel, please! You know the forest is dangerous at night!" his father snapped.

"I'm coming with you." Laurel repeated assertively.

Pan had no further protest. Laurel released his grip on his arm and placed both buckets on the doorstep. The two of them edged cautiously into the woods in search of the source of the sinister song.

Unlike the stillness of the village, the woods stirred with the creaking of trees and whirling of leaves. Father led son across the forest floor, following the notes with every step.

They soon reached the very edge, close to where the carpenters were camped. The entrance to the Lost Woods loomed over them ominously, with the familiar mist swirling about their feet. A murky shadow stood before them, half their height, with a pointed hat. The pipes pressed to its lips were slowly lowered and the music ceased.

"Have you come to witness the will of the woods?" it mused.

"Who are you?" Pan asked, bewildered.

The creature chortled childishly. "They call me Skull Kid."


	16. Chapter 16

Skull Kid pressed the pipes to its lips once more. As the tune began to play, the branches above rustled violently. Pan's arm outstretched to shield his son as a swarm of birds rocketed out of the trees; all shapes and sizes, hooting and cawing as they tore through the air.

Their first target was the carpenters' tent: their talons shredded the delicate cloth as their wings lifted it high into the sky, uncovering the dazed men beneath it. They shrieked and howled as their shelter took off into the night.

"What are you bumbling about for?" Mutoh yelled. "Stop them!"

As his anger rang through the forest, Skull Kid summoned its next army: a fleet of smaller animals, from rats to squirrels to foxes. They stormed through the grass, knocking Pan straight off his feet as they headed for Ordon Village.

"Father!" Laurel cried and rushed to aid him to his feet.

"What in the Goddess's name is going on?!" Mutoh shrieked. "That's it: boys, grab your things and get in the wagon! We're leaving this godforsaken place!"

"Treacherous imp!" Pan scowled. "Why must you unleash this plague upon our peaceful village?"

Skull Kid cackled manically. "The peaceful village of man that seeks to destroy the forest? What man forgets is that the forest will always fight back. That is the will of the woods!"

With a tremendous blow of its horn, Skull Kid shook the last of the leaves from the trees. The final soldier crashed into the clearing: a grey Wolfos, towering above them with shoulders as broad as the branches it broke with ease. Laurel quaked in his winter boots as the fearsome beast howled ferociously.

"Laurel!" Pan cried hoarsely, and ran to protect his son. The Wolfos eyed the unarmed old man before swiping him across the arm with its claws. Pan was tossed aside like a rag doll.

Laurel's screams were echoed by Faber's fearful whinnies of distress. He went to tend to his father as blood seeped through the gash in his skin. Pan flinched as he examined the wound.

"Laurel...we have to warn the village, before it's too late!"

"You go back to the village." Laurel instructed him with a sudden calm and collected tone. "I will stay and hold it off."

"No Laurel!" Pan exclaimed in fierce protest.

Laurel paid no attention to his father's warnings and ran to a nearby tree. One of the carpenters' axes was trapped in its bark. With all his might, he heaved the handle and pulled the steel head from the tree. In one swift movement, he spun round to face to Wolfos; it observed the axe with a glint in its eye.

"Go, father!" he called back.

He listened for his father's reluctant footsteps as he limped back towards the village, clutching his wounded arm. He locked both feet into the soil and wielded the axe in both hands. The Skull Kid's wild laughter still taunted him as the Wolfos raised its claws, ready to pounce. Laurel gritted his teeth and swung the axe.


	17. Chapter 17

The steel edge buried itself in the arm of the beast. The Wolfos howled in agony as it perished in magnificent blue flames. All at once, the woods fell silent. Laurel stood, wielding the axe, feeling both bold and confounded.

Skull Kid was no longer dancing; now a minor smudge against a backdrop of trees. The laughter had ceased; the show was over.

"The beast did not want to hurt you, young man-child." it teased. "It knew you were a friend of the forest. But I guess all grown-ups are enemies of nature after all."

It lifted its pipes once more and played a more malicious tune. Laurel watched in puzzlement when the ground behind him quaked. One, two, three growths erupted through the soil forming a barrier of thorns, blocking the road back to the village.

Laurel sprinted instinctively towards the impenetrable wall. He sliced and hacked with his axe. No damage was done except for the shredding of the skin on his arms by the thorns.

Skull Kid took one last laugh before taking its curtain call and fading into the black. Laurel surrendered and slid to his knees. He let out an infantile sob. His home had been stolen from him: his house, his father, his mother and his dog. His whole world was trapped behind Skull Kid's barricade. A long snout prodded him gently as he sat. Laurel looked up into Faber's sympathetic gaze.

 _I apologise sincerely from the bottom of my heart. I could have never foreseen such consequences._

Laurel was not bitter or vengeful. He embraced the horse's snout and stroked it lovingly. Then he noticed the reigns dangling from his neck. They were tethered to a wagon, with Mutoh riding at the helm.

 _The carpenters and I are departing for Hyrule._ Faber explained. _You are welcome to join us._

"You can't leave! Laurel exclaimed.

Mutoh scowled. "Move it, boy! Me and my boys have got places to be!"

"Are you bound for Hyrule?"

He snarled. "What's it to you?"

Laurel observed the chief carpenter's contorted expression then turned to the ground. Mutoh's face untwisted as he saw the boy's dismay.

"Come on, boy." he patted the seat of the wagon. "Climb aboard."

Open to Mutoh's sudden change of heart, Laurel climbed onto the wagon and joined the band of carpenters on their rickety journey out of the woods and into the field. Hyrule lay beyond, beautiful and vast. Laurel was finally embarking on his adventure. But he never dreamed his wish would happen like this.


	18. Chapter 18

It was almost midnight as the wagon rolled up and down the hills. Mutoh was unsure what to say as the lost young ranch hand sat beside him.

"You know, a lot of us lost our homes when Ganondorf invaded. Castle Town was demolished under the force of his army. Some of the surviving residents took refuge in Kakariko. Though you probably don't know where that is, do you boy?"

There was no response. Mutoh figured this probably wasn't the most sensitive conversation topic.

"I have a son too. His name is Grog. He's a little older than you now, but I remember when he was your age. Grumpy, miserable and anti-social. He never liked living with us. That's why when I saw the bond you shared with your father, it almost brought a tear to my eye. It's something I've always wanted with my own son, a bond like that. Alas, he left home quite young and we never saw him again. Maybe I should try finding him so we can catch up on what we've missed..."

The wagon trundled by Lon Lon Ranch, where the familiar lights of the country buildings glowed warmly and welcomingly.

"Stop." Laurel interjected suddenly. "Stop the wagon."

"What in the world is it, boy?" Mutoh frowned as he halted the horse by the reigns. "I want to get off." "Here?"

"I'm going to speak with Ingo. To see if he can help me."

"Oh you won't be getting no help from Ingo, boy!" Mutoh scoffed. "All you'll get is a swift boot to the rump!"

Ignoring Mutoh's jeers, Laurel dismounted from the wagon and spoke to Faber.

"I'm going to stay here, at the ranch." he explained. "Ingo knows my father. Hopefully, he will offer me a place to stay for the night. If I can't get home by tomorrow, maybe he will even offer me a job."

 _You're a very trusting man, Laurel._ Faber grunted. _I wouldn't trust Ingo as far as I could kick him._

"This is the only hope I've got now."

 _And I suppose it's the end of the road for us._ the horse rubbed the boy's shoulder affectionately. _You've been a good friend to me when I've felt alone. I'm sorry about what has happened tonight. I played a major role in orchestrating these events, and for that, I feel responsible._

Laurel rubbed Faber's snout lovingly. "I don't blame you at all, Faber. I underestimated the ferocity of the forest and the beasts that lurk within. My mother always warned me about the monsters in the trees."

 _Farewell, Laurel. Good luck on your adventure._

Faber and the carpenters turned and headed for the hills. Laurel watched the wagon go before he too turned in the direction of a new life.


	19. Chapter 19

Laurel edged cautiously into Lon Lon Ranch. The stars glittered in the sky overhead and all was at peace. The stables formed a narrow path directly towards the farmhouse door. Courageously, Laurel knocked twice on the pine wood.

Almost immediately, the door flew open to reveal a tall, skinny man with a brown moustache and bushy eyebrows. Ingo recoiled at the stink of Laurel's mud, manure and blood-stained overalls.

"Who are you?" he snarled.

"I'm Laurel; son of Pan. I believe you trade with him often."

"Occasionally." Ingo corrected him bluntly. "Why are you here at this hour?"

"I've come to inform you that Pan...will no longer be available to trade goods with you. Monsters from the Lost Woods invaded Ordon and made a road block. I was on the other side and now I'm trapped. Will you help me?"

Ingo sneered. "Suppose I let you stay here? What's in it for me?"

"I'm a ranch hand." Laurel informed him. "My father trained me from a young age. I can harvest crops, tend to livestock, collect milk. I can do anything."

"Alright then." Ingo shrugged offhandedly. "You can stay the night. But in return, I want you to work a shift here."

He opened the door and let him in. The house smelt of damp and hay, which was expected at a ranch. Despite this, there was a kitchen and a dining area, with a staircase leading to bedrooms upstairs. It was impressive for such a small space.

"If you didn't know already, I'm the owner of this ranch. My name is Ingo." He made no attempt at a formal greeting as he marched to the table and pulled out a chair. "Sit."

Laurel obeyed without fuss and sat opposite Ingo at the dining table. He saw movement from upstairs. There stood a tall girl wearing a peach pink night gown. Long, messy, ginger hair rolled down her shoulders as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Ingo? What's going on?" she mumbled.

"Back to bed, Malon!" Ingo snapped as he noticed her presence. "I'm trying to conduct a job induction!"

Malon quickly disappeared behind a door. Ingo returned to Laurel.

"Here are the rules: you work from 6AM til 6PM. No slacking. Meals are at 5AM and 7PM, and you can sleep here on the floor. As for pay, I should think that food and shelter will be enough to sustain you."

Laurel nodded obediently. He hadn't expected much, so this was already more than he had bargained for.

"Excellent." Ingo twirled his ridiculous moustache with his fingers. "Just fetch some hay from the barn and you've got yourself a bed!"

Laurel slept on a bed of straw, like an unwanted animal. Certainly, the horses in the stable had a better bed. But he had no choice. He was homeless.


	20. Chapter 20

"Wake up!" boomed Ingo, leaning over Laurel's straw bed in the corner of the farmhouse.

Laurel yawned lazily and glanced out of the window to the night sky. "Is it 6AM already?"

"No, slacker, it's 5AM! That means breakfast!" He threw a bundle of yellow clothing over his apprentice. "Now get up and change into your new overalls. Malon's preparing cereal. Malon!"

Malon emerged from a side door holding a tray with three bowls perched on it. She was wearing a dirty apron with her eyes drawn like a ghost form lack of sleep.

"Speed up, girl! You're tending to the horses in half an hour!" Ingo snapped. "Put the food on the table and go!"

She hurried over to the table and placed the tray on the surface, throwing a sideways glance. Laurel smiled shyly before she disappeared back to the kitchen.

"And as for you: get changed upstairs." Ingo ordered. "I have a special job for you today. Meet me in the stable after breakfast."

Laurel finished his breakfast in barely a few mouthfuls, then climbed the staircase with his overalls in his arms. He was surprised to find a cosy little bedroom at the top. Inside, there was a dresser, two separate beds and some pots.

He strolled over and began to undress. Then, he noticed something behind the pots. Laurel gently pushed them aside and saw a drawing. It depicted a young girl with gorgeous red hair, which he immediately identified as Malon. Here, she was just a child, with a playful smile. A giant, hairy arm was hugging her, and belonged to a large man with a hefty black moustache. Although he was bald, fat and hairy, his smile somewhat resembled Malon's.

Quickly changing into his hideous yellow overalls, Laurel proceeded to the stable. As soon as the damp, wooden door creaked open, the stink of rotting wood and manure-soaked hay overwhelmed him. Two rows of empty stables lined each side. Ingo was standing in the centre of the room, holding a shovel in one hand, and a large bucket in the other.

"Welcome to your first job, which I reserved especially for you." he declared, and held out both items: "This is a shovel, and this is a bucket. I'm sure you've realised by now what you'll be doing in here."

"You want me to clean up manure." Laurel said knowingly.

"Well, you're not as stupid as you look." Ingo laughed coldly. "When the bucket is full, pour it outside on the soil so we can grow some pretty flowers. Then wash the stables out with clean water from the pond. I'm sure it'll take you all day, so be back in the farmhouse by 7PM for supper."

Ingo marched out and slammed the door behind him, leaving his apprentice surrounded by the stench of horse manure. Laurel began to shovel the horrendous pile back and forth.

At exactly 7PM, after a long day's work, Laurel dragged himself towards the farmhouse. His bright yellow overalls had turned a nasty brown, and sweat was dripping from his hair.

He opened the door and was met with a sweet aroma. On the table was a rich, creamy soup, accompanied by a loaf of freshly baked bread. It looked almost luxurious, and reminded him of home.

He dashed forward, eager for the taste, but no sooner had he seated himself upon the tiny wooden stool, did a fist grab his overalls and pull him from his seat.

"You're _filthy_!" Ingo exclaimed. "How dare you think that you could enter this house wearing _these_?! Go and change upstairs!"

Ingo loosened his grip on Laurel's overalls. For the first time, he saw the ranch owner's rage. However he felt not fear, but frustration as he stomped up the wooden stairs to the bedroom.

Laurel was never Ingo's biggest fan. He discovered that he was not only aggressive, but selfish, mean and hypocritical. Laurel didn't stay for his company. He would soon meet the one who would make his time there worthwhile.


	21. Chapter 21

Hyrule was shrouded in fog. Never before had Laurel witnessed the true force of winter tucked away in the southern province of Ordon. It chilled him to the bone.

Unable to sleep on the stone-cold floorboards, he decided to quietly venture outside to submerge himself in the heavy fog. He was wrapped in a makeshift duvet of sewn sacks as he inhaled the frosty air. Then, he heard melodic notes whistling on the wind. This song was nothing like Skull Kid's pantomime: these notes were gentle and soft, like a lullaby.

Laurel was enchanted as he followed the sound through the fog. It drew him over the fence into the empty field where the horses would graze during the day. At the end of the trail was a tall figure with long flowing ginger hair.

"Malon?" Laurel said, astonished.

The singing ceased as Malon spun round in her periwinkle skirt and yellow scarf. "Oh...Laurel...I didn't see you there."

"What are you doing out here?" he asked softly.

"I like to come out here sometimes at night when it's quiet." she explained. "I sing out here so I won't disturb Mr Ingo."

"You're a great singer." Laurel complimented. "I'm sorry we never had a proper introduction."

"Me too." Malon smiled bashfully. "Where are you from?"

"I come from Ordon Village. It's a long way from here."

"So what brings you to Lon Lon Ranch?"

Laurel exhaled and readied himself to tell her everything. He explained it all, from the moment the carpenters set foot in the village to his battle with the Wolfos. Malon laughed and gasped at all the right moments and even placed her hand on his shoulder when he grew sadder as the story went on.

"I'm sorry to hear about your village, Laurel." she sympathised. "I wish there was something I could do."

"So do I." Laurel sighed. The two of them stood amid the fog and listened to the silence.

"So do you mean to tell me that you can talk to animals?" Malon asked eventually.

"Yes." Laurel answered, somewhat embarrassed. "It's something I've always been able to do, even as a child."

"Me too!" Malon cheered. "I can talk to them too!"

Laurel let out a gasp. He had never even spoken to a girl his own age before, never mind one who shared his quirky talent.

"I'm glad to have finally met you, Laurel." she beamed. "I can tell we're going to be good friends."

With that, she accompanied him back through the fog to the warmth of the farmhouse.


	22. Chapter 22

To Laurel, she was truly wonderful. They had so much in common: her love of horses, her love of nature; it was surely fate?

As the harsh Hyrule winter gradually thawed, the two grew inevitably closer. One sunny spring afternoon, they stood in the horse's field together, tending to one particular horse.

Malon introduced him to a gorgeous sleek white colt. Laurel gaped in awe as the horse swished its golden tail and shook its glorious mane. It was a divine creature.

"This is Aurarius." she announced. "He's quite young. We're raising him as a steed for the Gerudo King. But he's never been ridden before. So I was thinking you could maybe test him out?"

Laurel's head spun round rapidly. "Me? But I've never ridden a horse before!"

"Well now's your chance!" she beamed.

Laurel knelt down before the horse like meeting royalty. "My name is Laurel. I have to say you're a beautiful looking horse."

 _Thanks!_ Aurarius brayed. _You're not bad looking yourself!_

"He has a great sense of humour too." Malon laughed bashfully.

"Would you mind if I gave you a ride?" Laurel asked the horse.

 _What an uncomfortable question...but of course, go ahead!_

Malon guided Laurel to the saddle. He placed one foot at a time into the stirrups and lifted himself onto the horse's back. Aurarius stayed still as Laurel swung his other leg round and gripped the reigns.

"That's it!" Malon applauded excitedly. "You've done the hard part! Now, Aurarius: fancy a canter?"

Aurarius nodded and trotted gracefully about the field. Laurel smiled as they cantered around and around the spot where Malon stood, observing with admiration.

 _Fancy going faster?_ Aurarius said playfully.

Laurel signalled his response with a whip of the reigns. Aurarius neighed and moved into a gentle gallop.

"Not too fast!" Malon called. "We don't want you to fall!"

But Laurel was too immersed in the experience to answer. The wind swept over his short blonde hair, and tugged at his scarf. The motion of Aurarius's hooves digging into the grass sent earth flying behind them as they raced around the field, turning the other horses' heads one by one.

"Stop!" Malon called, a little sterner this time.

Aurarius obediently halted and sent Laurel flying over his head. He landed with a thump on the grass. Malon rushed to help him.

"Are you alright, Laurel? I feared there would be an accident..."

"I'm fine, Malon!" Laurel assured her as he brushed the soil from his overalls. "Maybe we should work on the emergency brake, Aurarius!"

Aurarius whinnied joyfully.

"We should take off that saddle." Malon warned. "We don't want Mr Ingo to find out you've been gallivanting about on his prized horse."

Aurarius, Malon and Laurel would often spend afternoons together in the field; him on horseback, her spectating. The three of them were a trio who shared a breath of relief from Ingo's whip-cracking. Over time, Laurel began to miss home less and less. Truly, he felt at home on Lon Lon Ranch, even with his cranky boss.


	23. Chapter 23

Ingo sat opposite Laurel at the dining table as Malon served them both a roast Cucco. She then collected her own from the kitchen and seated herself between them.

"We're expecting the great King Ganondorf to bless us with his presence in the coming weeks." Ingo announced. "You both better be on your best behaviour."

The two of them said nothing as Laurel chewed on the Cucco breast on his fork.

"Tell me, Malon: how is that horse?"

"Aurarius?" Malon looked up from her meal. "He's doing just fine. We groomed him just this morning."

"Excellent." Ingo nodded approvingly. "It's good to see you've grown into a hard-working girl. Unlike your lazy excuse for a father..."

Malon's knife hit the plate. "Why must you insult my father?"

"Admit it, Malon!" Ingo scowled. "Your father was a lazy bum! He never should have been in charge of this ranch! Hence his current circumstances..."

"My father did his best!" Malon cried, and left the table almost in tears.

Laurel looked on in confusion and anger. "Why do you have to be so mean, Mr Ingo?"

"Every word is true, Laurel!" Ingo spat. "Don't go sticking up for a man you never even met! It's not of your concern!"

"You've upset Malon." Laurel retorted. "And that is of my concern."

Laurel rose form his seat and followed Malon upstairs. He opened the door quietly and found her weeping on the bed.

"Hey, Malon." he said softly. "I'm sorry Ingo was so mean to you. It was out of order."

"Don't apologise on his behalf, Laurel." she sniffed.

He sat down carefully on the bed beside her, unsure whether or not to comfort her with his arm. Instead, he glanced across at the wall and saw the drawing poking out between the pots.

"Is that your father?" he asked abruptly.

Malon wiped a tear from her cheek with a handkerchief. "It is. And that's me, would you believe. His name was Talon. He used to run this ranch, with Ingo as his ranch hand. Ingo always used to call him a lazy good-for-nothing. Well, now he's the boss of the ranch. All thanks to King Ganondorf." She let out another sniff and blew into the handkerchief. "Ingo's first move was to fire my father, and banish him from the ranch. My father didn't protest; he left peacefully. I don't know where he is now..."

"He'll come back." Laurel reassured her. "He'll see sense and remember what he's lost."

Malon wept into his shoulder. Laurel took this as a signal to offer an arm of sympathy. For a few moments, they sat together as she sobbed. With one last blow of her handkerchief, she lifted her head and smiled.

"Thanks, Laurel." she said gratefully. "You know, I'm confident one day you'll see your family again too." Laurel smiled feebly. "Maybe..."

"No, I'm sure of it!" she repeated. "In fact, I'm going to help you."

"But how? My village is trapped behind a wall of thorns!"

"You're going to find Skull Kid. And you're going to reverse the curse."


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, Laurel was up at sunrise, dressed in his yellow overalls standing outside on the patch of grass behind the farmhouse. Beside him was a collection of seemingly random items: a sheaf of straw, a pitchfork, a Deku Stick, some rope and a pointed hat.

He inserted the pitchfork into the ground so it stood upright, and then tied the Deku Stick horizontally across it to form a cross. Next, he weaved the straw around the structure to create a padded body, before placing the hat on top. Using these materials, Laurel had constructed a life-size imitation of Skull Kid.

From behind his back, he retrieved his final accessory: a short golden sickle. Laurel ran his fingers delicately around the sharpened edge. With one swift flick, the sickle was sent swooping horizontally, striking the scarecrow violently enough to shake the straw from its arms.

"What are you doing there, Laurel?" Malon appeared in her apron to investigate.

"I'm gonna challenge Skull Kid, just like you said!" he declared boldly. "I'm jut practising for the battle!"

"Battle?" Malon frowned. "Laurel, that's not what I meant silly!"

"Then what did you mean?" Laurel lowered the sickle sadly.

"Violence is never the answer, Laurel." she explained wisely. "Maybe try negotiating with Skull Kid instead?"

"I guess you're right..." he sighed, laying the sickle gently in the grass. "But how?"

Malon stepped forward and reached for the sickle. "Show it that you mean no harm. Show it that you're not an enemy of nature."

She spun round, letting her dress ripple in the spring breeze and opened her arms. From her lips came the sweet sound of song, each note carried on the wind. Laurel listened, immediately enchanted by her spell, as a flock of songbirds descended from the sky to join her in choir.

Once her song was finished, she spun back round to face him. "Just like that."

"I can't sing!" he said dismissively. "And what makes you think Skull Kid is gonna change its mind if I hit a high note?"

"You don't have to sing! Just get the animals on your side!"

"I don't know..." Laurel sighed once more. "I tried that last time, and look where I ended up..."

Malon stepped over and held his hand. Laurel glanced back and forth between their grasp and her face. She didn't look as exhausted today, like a great weight had been lifted from her eyelids, allowing her bright blue eyes to shine like they used to.

"We'll think of something. Just wait."

They kept the scarecrow. It was actually pretty useful in deterring the Guays. Malon did offer him a few singing lessons between shifts. Laurel thought they were pretty successful...but Malon wasn't so sure. For a while, he forgot about Ordon. He settled into life at Lon Lon Ranch and the routine of being a ranch hand came naturally.


	25. Chapter 25

Months later, summer arrived and with its divine weather brought sunshine and optimism. Laurel and Malon were grooming Aurarius in the field, anticipating an honorary guest.

 _I can't wait to meet my new owner!_ Aurarius brayed excitedly. _I do hope he's as nice as you guys!_

"So do I." Laurel smiled, when he caught Malon expression of dismay. "What's the matter, Malon?"

"You really don't know much about the Gerudo King, do you?" she sighed. "Or as he's more commonly known by his people, 'The King of Evil'."

"King of _Evil_?" Laurel gasped. "But why?"

"There's plenty you need to learn about the history of Hyrule." Malon told him. "Once, Hyrule was a land much fairer than today, when the rightful King of Hyrule held the throne. There was once a prosperous town which lay beneath the Castle, where many Hylians lived in joy and peace. Then, one day, Ganondorf came, with an army. They invaded the Castle, overthrew the King and destroyed the town. The Hyrule you see today is just a shadow of what it used to be. Under Ganondorf's reign, Hyrule will never be the same."

Laurel stood gaping in shock. "That's horrible!"

 _This isn't making me feel comfortable, guys..._ Aurarius interrupted.

Malon smiled weakly. "I shouldn't worry, Aurarius. Ganondorf tends to treat his steeds well. Just his subjects he's not fond of."

Beyond the enclosure, Ingo was patrolling back and forth, continuously tapping at his watch and straightening his ruff impatiently, when a cloud crossed over the noon sun. Ingo stopped strolling and stood to attention.

The horse slowly trotted into view: a nightmarish black Gerudo Stallion, its face was covered by a heavy black helmet, so only its glowing orange eyes were visible. It shook its fiery red mane and grunted. On its back was a heavy black suit of armour, with boots of iron that kicked into the side of the horse's hardened body.

At the top of the armour was another black helmet. It opened up to reveal a hideous green face with golden eyes. They glared sharply at Ingo's trembling stance. Ingo swallowed nervously and approached with caution.

"Good day, your majesty!" Ingo quivered, and bowed low to the muddy ground. "What a wonderful day it is to be in the presence of such a fine king!"

"If I am such a fine king, then show me your finest horses." the King replied shortly.

Ingo coughed in order to deepen his tone of voice. "Of course, your majesty. Please follow me to the enclosure."


	26. Chapter 26

He led the King into the field, where Malon and Laurel were waiting on hand. As the armoured horse approached, Malon straightened the creases in her dress and quickly brushed her hair before standing firmly with her hands behind her back. Laurel dusted his overalls down and straightened his back.

The King dismounted his horse and removed his helmet, so his golden eyes could inspect the horse before him. Aurarius stood between them with his knees quaking.

"Good day, your majesty!" she greeted him and bowed low. "Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch!"

Ganondorf carried his helmet under his right arm, and dismissed Malon with his left. "Enough with the formalities. Is this the horse you have to offer me?"

"Yes, Sir." Laurel stepped forward to take the baton. "This horse is a fantastic steed; well-trained and obedient. The most desirable on the ranch."

Ganondorf examined Aurarius for a moment as he shivered under the shadow of the overcast sky. "Too common. Show me another."

All four of them were taken aback, including Ingo, who hurried over instinctively. "Malon, dear, why don't you show His Majesty to the stables where we have a few more to offer?"

Malon nodded obediently and strolled towards the stables. Ganondorf snarled and followed her reluctantly. Ingo chased after them leaving Laurel with an extremely distraught Aurarius.

"It's ok, Aurarius!" Laurel stroked his mane. "I'm glad you're not going into Ganondorf's hands; he seems awful!"

Aurarius did not respond as he hung his head in shame. Laurel stepped forward to face him and placed his hands softly on either side of his long face.

"You belong here, with me and Malon; not with the King of Evil. Besides, you're not too common to me: you're beautiful, kind and funny. I would have you as my steed any day."

Aurarius's eyes looked up into the teenager's eyes with gratitude and content. Laurel gazed back, with a look of true, honest love.


	27. Chapter 27

That night, Laurel and Malon stood alone together in the field, as they often did on quiet nights. The cloud had lifted since Ganondorf's departure, and each and every star glinted over Lon Lon Ranch.

One of Laurel's more simple talents was being able to identiy constellations, and he did not hesitate to show off his knowledge to Malon.

"There's the Big Dipper." he pointed his index finger to the starry sky above. "You can tell, because of the pole star-and that's Orion, because of the triple-star belt."

"How do you know so much about the night sky?" Malon asked, amazed.

"My father taught me a little astronomy when I was younger." he explained with a tone of nostalgia. "Enough for me to find my way if I was ever lost."

His eyes were lost in the night sky for a while. Malon did not care much for the stars as she watched his jaw line flex. Perhaps he had swallowed a sob?

"You may be a little lost now. But you'll find your way back."

Laurel smiled, still transfixed on the stars. "The truth is, Malon, I'm not sure if I want to go back. Ordon was always a little too dull for me. My only friend was a dog. Jasper, his name was. I miss him, as I do my parents. But here, in Hyrule, I feel free. I may still be working each day as a ranch hand, but I've gained so much."

He turned his head and found Malon still staring at him intently. Under the moonlight, their features were illuminated an enchanting silver colour; their eyes as blue as the morning sky. The romantic atmosphere was overwhelming, and the two couldn't resist leaning into each other.

Their lips pressed together passionately, and for a few moments, every problem in the world was forgotten.

Malon jerked away suddenly, and wiped her lips nervously.

"What's wrong?" Laurel asked worriedly.

"I can't do this, Laurel." she apologised. "If Mr. Ingo were to find out..."

"Forget about Ingo!" Laurel pleaded. "Stay here!"

But the moment had passed. "Goodnight, Laurel."

She turned on her heel and hurried on her tiptoes back to the farmhouse. Laurel was left standing alone in the field, puzzled, lonely and ashamed.


	28. Chapter 28

Determined to find answers, Laurel confronted Malon in the kitchen the following morning during Ingo's absence.

"I demand to know what made you run away last night." he said, aggressive upset in his voice.

Malon sighed as she placed the washed dish on the side of the counter. "You already know how I feel about you. But we cannot allow anything else to happen from now on."

"Why not?"

"You know exactly how Mr Ingo would react!" she sobbed loudly. "You and I would be banished from the ranch!"

"Then why can't I be with you in secret?" Laurel said soothingly, and took her hand. She stopped sobbing and gazed up into his soft blue eyes. "I don't think I've ever had more in common with anyone in my whole life. I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before, or ever will. I can't just pretend that I don't love you."

For Malon, this was escalating all too quickly. She gently loosened her hand from his grip and moved it to his shoulder. "If things were different...it could work. But for now, I can't."

"Then I will wait." Laurel said confidently. "I will wait as long as it takes."

Malon smiled but said nothing as she removed her hand, departing from the kitchen. Laurel watched her go with a swollen beating heart. He was truly infatuated with the girl from the ranch.

It wasn't long until he too left the farmhouse to attend to his duties in the stables. Although his jobs were repetitive and often dirty, he enjoyed working with the horses, and conversed with a number of them.

Since his last visit, Ganondorf had selected a horse named Epona to be his new steed, and it was Laurel's priority to ensure that she was in top condition. However, his heart was drawn to Aurarius, who was still feeling a little dejected since the King's remark. Sometimes, Laurel would spend his breaks in Aurarius's paddock, and the two would share their thoughts.

"It's true, Aurarius: I'm in love with her. She tells me it will never work under these circumstances...but I'll stay patient and hopeful."

 _I am happy for the two of you._ Aurarius replied sincerely, but there was still a tone of sadness in his voice.

"What's the matter, Aurarius?" Laurel pried. "You know I'm here to listen."

The horse turned his head from Laurel to the stable door with a distant gaze. _I was so excited to leave this ranch. Not that I don't love you and Malon, because I do. But there's a world beyond these walls that I have never seen. Do you not wonder what's out there?_

Laurel internalised Aurarius's curiosity and grinned. "Once I was exactly like you. I yearned for adventure, exploration and freedom. But let me tell you, Aurarius; here, the fields are just as green and lush as I imagined. There is space to run and air to breathe. Hyrule is everything I ever dreamed it would be; and you are lucky to live right at the heart of it. You should appreciate what you have here, at Lon Lon Ranch."

Aurarius nodded at Laurel's response, but could not help but feel disheartened. Laurel sensed his disappointment, and attempted to brighten his mood. "Come on, let's go for a ride."


	29. Chapter 29

Malon was perched on a stool in the barn on the far side of the ranch. Her face was one of concentration as she carefully milked the cows one by one. Her laborious task was interrupted by the click of the door, leading to distraction.

"Oh, Laurel, it's only you." she said, relieved. "I thought Mr Ingo had arrived to remind me about dinner."

"Actually, that's why he sent me." Laurel laughed as he hopped onto a crate besides her. "How's it going?"

"Well." Malon answered. "The cows haven't produced this much in months. I can't explain it. Well, I have a theory..."

"Do tell." Laurel smiled with his chin resting on his hands.

"Some say that cows produce more milk when they hear music." she explained. "So sometimes I sing to them. Often, it doesn't make a difference, but recently, they're heavy with milk!"

"Maybe it's a change in the weather?" Laurel suggested as he stepped down to join her.

Eventually, she finished the task and went to stand up, only to find herself face-to-face with his tall masculine figure. Once again, the inevitable happened as the two locked lips.

Unpredicted and sudden, the door clicked open. The pair jumped apart with fright but it was too late: Ingo stood with his bald head boiling and his eyes enflamed.

"What is _this_?!" he shrieked madly. "Is _this_ what you've been doing all this time? Canoodling away out here while I've been working away? _Disgusting_!"

He pointed the accusing finger at Laurel.

"You! _You_ are the cause of this! Before you arrived, things were going well! I was kind and generous enough to let you in, and before long, you're up to no good! You came along and led her astray! You are the bane of this ranch! I want you out, _out_! Grab your things and go! I want you gone before sunset!"

Malon shook with despair, her hands clasped over her mouth. Laurel stood speechless at Ingo's rage, and took the initiative to leave the barn. He stepped out onto the grass, scared and unsure as his new life came crashing down before his eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

The sky was a hazy purple; the orange sunlight peeped through the horizontal clouds like blinds. The atmosphere on Lon Lon Ranch was sombre and silent as the birdsong died and the insects emerged from hiding.

Malon was waiting to meet Laurel at the gate. She wasn't alone: beside her stood Aurarius, bold and bright in the sunlight which painted his typically white coat a shade of gold.

Eventually, Laurel arrived carrying little more than a folded pair of yellow overalls and an empty bottle filled with water. He had no other possessions, nor any direction.

"I'm so sorry, Laurel." she began with a whimper. "I never meant for-"

"It's alright, Malon." he silenced her. "It was bound to happen at some point."

"Where will you go?" "I've heard there's a nearby village called Kakariko which sounds safe."

"Well, wherever you go, I want you to be safe." Malon nodded. "Which is why I want you to take Aurarius with you."

She stroked the horse's nose. Aurarius nodded willingly at the proposal. _I've always wanted to explore Hyrule. Especially with you._

Laurel smiled and shed a slight tear. "You're very welcome to join me, Aurarius. Thank you so much for everything, Malon. I've had the best time of my life here with you on the ranch. One day, I'll be back. I'm sure of it."

The glow of the sunset was reflected in her eyes as she smiled brightly. "I'll be waiting for you. You should go before Mr Ingo realises you're stealing one of his horses.

Laurel took a brave step forward and embraced her for one last kiss. They clung on for a few seconds before the moment eventually subsided. Laurel mounted Aurarius and secured himself in the saddle. He turned and waved his final farewell before making his cinematic exit from Lon Lon Ranch.

Malon watched him ride into the sunset like a heroic cowboy. Even after he had long gone, she stayed for a while and waited for the stars to appear so she could glimpse the constellations, before returning to the farmhouse.


	31. Chapter 31

Of all the places in Hyrule to explore, Laurel found his heart drawn to only one that lay on the very border. The moon had risen above the trees as he appeared on his steed, tall and fierce as he made his return.

 _Where are we, Laurel?_ Aurarius asked, bewildered as he steps into the fireflies' dance floor.

"This is Ordon Woods." he declared proudly.

Nothing had changed since his departure. The branches of the trees still swayed in the breeze, and the crickets still chirped merrily. Still, the wall of thorns grew thick and firm; a steady barrier against intruders to Ordon Village.

Laurel knew that he did not need stir: his presence would be sufficient enough to draw the imp from the woods. Sure enough, a shadow materialised at the entrance to the Lost Woods.

"So you have finally returned!" Skull Kid chuckled, and bounced about jestingly. "The outsider comes back to his rightful home!" Laurel ignored the tease and dismounted his horse. "I am here to settle things."

"My, you have changed!" it marvelled as Laurel's new adult form. "Skull Kid doesn't play with grown-ups!"

"I come in peace." he asserted. "I come to make amends. I do care about animals and nature." The Skull Kid chortled mischievously. "Skull Kid knew this all along! Skull Kid just wanted to play!"

Laurel tried to remain calm, but curled his lip in disgust. "You cut me off from my home and my family and you think it's just a game? Do you know what it's like to be separated from those you love?"

Skull Kid lowered its hat so it cast a shadow across its face. "Skull Kid knows the feeling. Now you do too."

From behind its back, it branded the familiar pipes and played a tune. A gust of wind and a tremble beneath his feet, Laurel spun round in awe as he witnessed the wall of thorns gradually sink into the soil, dispelled back into the earth from whence they came. He turned once more to find Skull Kid had also vanished.

 _What on earth just happened?_ Aurarius neighed as Laurel mounted him again.

"I'm not sure. But the road to the village is finally open."

He made no hesitation in steering his steed through the trees and into Ordon Village. It remained the sanctuary of tranquillity and calm as he remembered, with the houses lit cosily by candlelight and the warmth of the families within.

"Welcome to Ordon Village." he announced to Aurarius.

There was his cabin, the one his parents raised him in, the one where his childhood memories lay locked away. Aurarius trotted softly on his hooves as he approached it. The curtains were drawn but illuminated, and the chimney smoked as usual. Laurel dismounted delicately and knocked gently on the door.


	32. Chapter 32

Hestia answered. She stood in a white gown, as though already ready for bed. His mother resembled a ghost, with gaunt features and wide eyes; much paler than he remembered her. Her eyes almost popped out of her face as she clasped her mouth.

"L-Laurel? Is that you?"

"Laurel?" a voice chimed in the background. "Laurel?!"

Hestia embraced her son for the first time in a year. He now towered over her as he stroked her hair. "Yes Mother, it's me."

"Hestia!" Pan's voice strained. "Bring him in here!"

For a while, she refused to let go. Eventually, she released her grip, but did not let him pass. "Laurel, it's been a year. Where have you been?"

"In Hyrule, Mother." he explained. "I've been working for Ingo on Lon Lon Ranch. That is where I met Aurarius."

He introduced her to the rather misplaced glorious white colt. Hestia gazed in admiration and disbelief.

"I am so glad to see you safe." she sobbed. "Your father and I have waited so long for your return."

"May I see Father? Is he inside?"

She wiped her tears and turned her gaze to the floor. "Yes...but I am afraid he is not well. Not since the Wolfos attack. He told me of your bravery, taking on a fearsome beast like that. When he returned, his wounds were almost fatal. I bandaged him up the best I could, but it later became infected. He grew weaker and weaker over time. Now he is bedbound."

Laurel's eyes watered at the thought. He slipped past his mother and into the cabin, where he found his father lying in the bed with his arm wrapped in bandages and tied in a sling. As weak as he seemed, the brightest smile erupted on his face as his son approached.

"Laurel, my son." he croaked as he reached for a hug. The two shared a moment of silence as his voice cracked with tears. "This is the greatest thing to happen to me all year."


	33. Chapter 33

News of Laurel's return was celebrated all over Ordon Village. It turned out that the whole village had been incredibly supportive of his parents during his absence, and provided them with food, clothes and comfort. However, there was no denying that his father's illness had affected the food supply, and nobody else had the sufficient knowledge to take over the farm. Laurel already knew what was coming when Mayor Buriji invited him to visit...

Laurel returned to the Mayor's residence and was dazzled by the enhanced decor: a glimmering mirror hung on the wall, and there were potted plants dotted about the room that looked rather too exotic for Ordon. The Mayor himself was sat at the familiar dining table, when he saw Laurel enter and stood up, arms outstretched to embrace him.

"Laurel, my boy!" he cheered. "It's been so long! I've heard of your endeavours in Hyrule! I hear you even own a horse now!"

"Indeed..." Laurel muttered.

He poured his guest a mug of tea as they sat at opposite ends of the table.

"I must offer you my condolences." Buriji said with sympathy. "Your father is the kindest man I've had the fortune to know, and his condition is undeserved."

He awaited a response, but there was none. Laurel sat and stared out the window to his left. The clouds were drawing in, and the rain was overdue.

"But we must consider the future possibilities..." Buriji continued cautiously.

Laurel's head snapped back to the conversation. "What possibilities?"

"Your father has been in a grave way for a year now." the Mayor explained honestly. "There is always the chance that one day he might...pass."

Laurel wanted to deny his words, refuse his hospitality and remove himself from the situation...but that would be childish. Instead, he stayed seated and listened, though the words pained him.

"If this tragedy occurs in the near future, then the whole village will be in jeopardy. We will lose our agricultural expert, and thus our main source of food. We have been struggling for months, and no one is as talented in the field as your father was. Except maybe one person."

"It's me." Laurel concluded. "You want me to take over the ranch."

The Mayor nodded bluntly. "You are the only one who can save this village, Laurel. It is a great burden, yes; but I am confident you will bear it well."

"I cannot commit to this." Laurel replied. "I'm barely eighteen years old."

"You are an adult now!" Buriji pressed on. "You are a tall, strapping young man! By the goddesses, you even single-handedly fought a Wolfos and lived to tell the tale! Managing a ranch should be no task to you!"

Laurel shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sir."

He rose from the table and escorted himself to the door.

"Please, Laurel." the Mayor sighed before his exit. "Just consider it."

Laurel opened the door without a word and closed it firmly behind him. For a moment, he inhaled the last of the summer breeze and exhaled a deep sigh before returning home.


	34. Chapter 34

Laurel spent as much time with his family as possible over the next coming weeks. He learned from his mother that Jasper had unfortunately passed a few months ago due to old age. But he still had Aurarius. When Laurel wasn't at home, he would spend time with his steed at his new home, Ordon Ranch.

 _I do miss Lon Lon Ranch sometimes._ he would tell Laurel. _But here is nice too. However, I'm starting to think that the goats don't like me. They're very hostile towards me._

"Just ignore them." Laurel replied. "They're just grumpy because nobody knows how to milk them."

 _Do you miss Lon Lon Ranch?_ Aurarius asked.

Laurel paused. "Sometimes. I miss the horses. I miss Malon."

 _So do I._ Aurarius admitted.

That night, Laurel returned home to find his mother serving up a stew, combining the few remaining ingredients in her pantry. His father lay in bed with a book as usual, and he stayed loyal at his bedside.

"What are you reading, Father?" he asked, gazing up at his father as he knelt on the floor, filled with infantile admiration.

"It's one of your mother's books." he answered, turning the page. "About the Royal Family of Hyrule. I believe she used to read it to you when you were a child."

"Is it the one about the Hero that came from the Sky?"

"The very same!" Pan nodded. "You were always fascinated with the legends of old: heroes and knights. I remember when you used to play with your stick in the field, pretending it was a sword. You were intent on becoming a Knight of Hyrule; and I had no doubt you could become one."

"Really?" Laurel exclaimed, astounded. He never believed that his father had any faith in him choosing a career outside of the ranch.

"Of course, Laurel!" his father said affirmatively. "You can be anything you want to be, and me and your mother will follow you no matter what!"

Laurel beamed in the candlelight so his teeth shone, before his grin faded. "Well, you already know my fate..."

"Fate?" Pan raised an eyebrow. "Laurel, it is impossible to know what plan destiny has chosen for you. But you must know that you too can shape your own future."

"My future is to work here, on the ranch." Laurel explained. "Mayor Buriji has already arranged it."

"And I haven't even fallen off my perch!" he laughed with a cough. "That man is unbelievable! You should pay no attention to him! You can be whatever you want to be, Laurel! Don't you worry about us here in Ordon! You know more than anyone that there's a whole world out there!"

Laurel hesitated. "What if I wanted to become a Knight of Hyrule?"

Pan leaned over the bedside and gripped his son's shoulder with the little strength he had left in his able arm. "If that is your dream, Laurel, then chase it. We haven't all the time in the world."

He emitted a violent cough. Laurel grasped his arm to stop him slipping out of bed. Then another. And another.

"Father?" Laurel patted Pan's back as the coughing fit persisted.

Eventually, the noise ceased, and his father fell back onto the mattress, with his eyes closed. Laurel felt his wrist for a pulse but found nothing.

"Father!" he cried with despair.

Hestia rushed into the room and grasped her chest as she saw the pair of them. Instinctively, she ran to her son, and the two sobbed into each other's shoulders for hours as Pan lay lifeless beside them.


	35. Chapter 35

In the days after Pan's death, Laurel and Hestia were granted the space they needed. Neighbours would leave gifts of sympathy at their door. However, Mayor Buriji's shadow still hung over Laurel like the grim reaper itself. Laurel knew he was waiting on the day that the ranch-hand would fill my father's shoes. But Laurel was confused with grief and the constant recall of his father's last words.

It was a bleak autumn day. Clouds swirled hopelessly in the sky above, circling the mountaintops like vultures. Hestia and Laurel were locked away indoors; she gazing out the kitchen window while he sat silently on the sofa.

There was a knock at the door. Hestia wandered aimlessly towards it. She opened a narrow crack, expecting a parcel on the doorstep, only to find Mayor Buriji wrapped in a woollen scarf.

"Mr Mayor!" she said with a tone of surprise. Laurel cringed at the mention of his name.

"Good afternoon, Hestia." he said charmingly. "May I come in?"

"Of course, please." Hestia said, flustered as she opened the door for him to step inside.

He joined Laurel on the other end of the sofa. Laurel shuffled further away and kept his eyes in the other direction.

"Can I offer you some tea?" his mother asked.

"No thank you, I won't disturb you for long." Buriji replied politely. "I just wanted to inform you of some news I thought might be of interest to you."

From the pocket of his coat, he retrieved a golden envelope. Laurel turned to eye it with vague interest. The Mayor opened it carefully and read the letter inside.

 _To the Mayor of Ordon Village,_

 _I am writing to inform you personally of Hyrule's current political arrangement. The Gerudo King Ganondorf has been slain, and his evil minions vanquished. I, Princess Zelda, have reclaimed the throne, and along with a few of my remaining royal attendants, am in the process of restoring the Hyrule kingdom to its former glory._

 _I am aware of Ordon's situation outside of Hyrule's borders, and would like to make it part of my policy to rebuild relations between Ordon Province and the new Hyrule kingdom. If this offer interests you, you are welcome to visit Hyrule Castle at any time._

"That's fantastic, Mr Mayor!" Hestia smiled.

"It certainly is, Hestia." Buriji nodded. "But there's more."

 _I have also received an anonymous recommendation regarding one of your residents. A young man named Laurel has been raised to my attention as a prospective soldier. Although the war is finally over, the Royal Family is looking to reconstruct its forces, and welcomes new recruits. If he so chooses, he too may visit the Castle so I can meet him in person._

 _Eagerly awaiting your response,_

 _Zelda, Princess of Hyrule._

Silence, then a gasp. "Laurel...Hyrule Castle?"

"Yes Mother!" he cheered. In that single moment, the burden of grief was lifted by the air of joy. He took the letter from the Mayor's hands and re-read it to be sure. This was no dream; but his dream had come true.


	36. Chapter 36

The three travellers embarked the very next day; Buriji, Aurarius and Laurel. They ventured out of the woods and crossed the familiar field. In just a few hours, they arrived at the new Hyrule Castle; a glorious structure of white marble and blue slate which gleamed with majesty. Laurel had never seen anything so magnificent in his whole life.

Laurel and Buriji were escorted directly to the throne room without fuss: a long grand hall with regal red tapestries bearing the Hylian crest draped on the walls. On a sturdy golden seat, the Princess sat bold and dignified. In person, she appeared more mystical and divine than hearsay ever portrayed her. Yet, despite her powerful stance, she wore a smile sweeter than fiction as she stood to greet them both.

"Good afternoon." she spoke clearly. "My name is Zelda. It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Buriji bowed to the floor. Laurel mimicked him nervously. "It is an honour to meet you, Your Majesty. On behalf of Ordon, we feel extremely privileged to be invited here."

"You are always welcome, Major Buriji." the Princess said kindly. "It was always my father's wish to develop a positive relationship with your people. May we fulfil his aims in his honour."

She turned her bejewelled head from the mayor to the ranch hand's son. "And Laurel; a friend of mine speaks highly of you. Is it true you have always been interested in the Royal Hylians Forces?"

Laurel nodded assertively. "It has always been a dream of mine, ever since I was a child, Your Majesty."

Zelda grinned. "Then who am I to deny you a chance? I have a friend I think you should meet."

The Princess and the Mayor were left to discuss relations as a guard guided Laurel down a corridor to a separate room. Laurel observed his uniform in admiration as they marched, and wondered if he would one day don the helmet on his own head.

The guard opened the door and waited for Laurel to enter before closing it gently behind him. He found himself contained in an armoury: weapons of all shapes and sizes decorated the room, with a few suit of arms standing to attention in glass cases. Laurel was in awe and fascination, and found himself lost in the shimmer of silver and gold.

"You must be Laurel." a voice said plainly.

Laurel's eyes darted about the room, slightly spooked. The owner of the voice was eventually spotted leaning on the door Laurel had only just entered. He was dressed in a peculiar violet jumpsuit, with a belt, bandanna, boots and gloves of a similar colour. Two lethal-looking daggers hung from his belt and he wore a cocky grin.

"I like your overalls." the stranger nodded as he stood up. Laurel sensed his teasing tone and felt a little disheartened. "I hear you're from Ordon."

Laurel nodded. "What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My name is Ningan." the man introduced himself. "They call me the Lone Ninja."


	37. Chapter 37

As Laurel stared into the stranger's eyes, he noticed they were coloured an unusual crimson red. Ningan gazed back and the two were locked in a trance of curiosity.

"I'm the last surviving member of the Sheikah tribe." Ningan explained. "My mother was once the Princess's attendant. I've took her place as Royal Advisor. I'm also trained in combat, and I've been sent to test you."

"To test me?"

"You want to become a soldier, don't you? Why don't you show me some of your fighting skills?" The ninja nodded to the wall behind him. "Choose your weapon."

Laurel turned and scanned the vast array of swords, spears and axes. He selected a silver sabre and twisted it in his hands. When he turned back around, Ningan was already wielding his daggers.

"Let's fight."

He took Laurel by surprise as he lunged forward and struck his sword. Laurel took a moment to process what was happening before launching his own attack. The two engaged in a fierce battle until Laurel dropped his weapon in defiance.

"I don't want to fight you." he declared.

Ningan stepped back with a look of confusion and suspicion combined.

"I'm not ready to fight." he explained. "And I certainly don't want to injure you."

"But you want to be a soldier?" Ningan frowned.

Laurel nodded. "But I only fight the bad guys."

The ninja interpreted the statement then warily inserted his daggers into his belt. Laurel half expected him to draw them again and point them at his throat, but instead, Ningan folded his arms and nodded.

"Test complete. You can return to Ordon now. We'll be in touch."

Laurel retrieved the sword from the ground and placed it carefully back on the wall. He went to leave when Ningan extended his hand.

"It was nice to meet you, Laurel. I'm sure it won't be the last time."

Laurel shook his hand with good will and sportsmanship. However, when he went to retract it, he found Ningan's grip scarily tight. He read Laurel's expression with those piercing red eyes before eventually letting go.

He never expected anything to come of it. He honestly felt as though he had proven myself a coward and a failure by refusing to fight. Yet, Laurel was amazed to receive a letter the following week form the Princess herself, announcing that he had been appointed not only as a recruit in the Royal Hylian Forces, but a Commander-in-Training. Apparently, the Princess foresaw great things for him, and before long, he was awarded a bedroom at the Castle. But before he bid Ordon Village farewell and began his training as a Hylian Knight, Laurel decided to pay a visit to an old friend.


	38. Chapter 38

The horses at Lon Lon Ranch were being guided one by one into the stable as the sky faded from a pale blue to a hazy lilac. The last one trotted inside as Malon waited to close the door, when she heard the sound of approaching hooves. A beautiful white colt came striding towards her, carrying a tall blonde-haired solider bearing the Hylian crest on his chest.

"Laurel? Is that you?" she gazed admirably at him. "You came back!"

He dismounted his steed and embraced his lost love.

 _What about me?_ Aurarius chimed. Malon laughed and cuddled his head in her chest.

"I just had to see you again!" Laurel insisted. "So much has happened since I left the ranch!"

"Malon?" a voice called from the farmhouse. A short, round moustached man in blue overalls appeared in the field: the exact opposite of Ingo, Laurel recognised him immediately from the drawing he had found in Malon's room.

"Laurel, this is my father, Talon." Malon introduced him.

Talon snatched Laurel's hand and shook it heartily. "You must be the famous Laurel! Malon has spoken very highly of you! In fact, she insisted that I contacted Princess Zelda herself and put in a recommendation as a royal guard!"

"It was you?" Laurel asked her, though secretly he had always known. Malon nodded bashfully and blushed. "Malon; Mr Talon; I owe you the world!"

"Don't be ridiculous, my boy!" Talon's red cheeks beamed. "Consider it my thanks for taking care of her in my absence!"

"I knew you would make a good knight." Malon agreed. "You've always been a hero to me."

Laurel smiled modestly. "Actually, Mr Talon, I came to ask you one last favour..."

"Anything, my boy!" Talon chirped.

So, it was agreed that Lon Lon Ranch and Ordon Ranch were to be twinned; Talon, Malon and Ingo would provide for the villagers of Ordon in return for some of their land and livestock. Negotiations continued between Mayor Buriji and Princess Zelda, and Ordon became gradually more integrated into Hyrule.

And Laurel? Over time, he was elevated to the position of Commanding Knight, and was presented with his own golden armour, as a merit for his efforts. Thus, he became known by his comrades as the Gold Knight. He would often visit Malon and Talon at Lon Lon Ranch, and his mother back at Ordon. Until eventually, the day came when he was dispatched on a mission; a quest that would take him abroad to faraway lands beyond Hyrule's borders. The time had come for him to say his goodbyes.


	39. Chapter 39

Ordon was often blessed with a beautiful summer's afternoon. The birds in the trees chirped happily as the insects buzzed. The lush green valley was alive and well; a patch of heaven which still remained untouched after all these years.

Laurel looked on from his old vantage point on top of the wall by the stream. From the ranch to the south to the forest to the north, nothing had changed in all his nineteen years. He hoped that nothing would change before his return. But how long would his journey take?

He hopped down and braced himself for the final goodbye, when his path was obstructed by the all-too familiar figure of the Mayor.

"Laurel." he greeted him with a smile. "I just want to say thank you for everything you've done for this village. We owe you our entire livelihoods. Nothing would be the same without you."

"Thank you, Mr Mayor." he nodded respectfully, occasionally glancing to the cabin in the background.

"That being said, it pains me to say goodbye. You are an incredibly good and pure person, just like your father. He was lucky to have you, and he would be proud."

They exchanged a brief handshake as Laurel wished to finish the farewell as soon as possible. When the Mayor hesitated, Laurel looked questionably at the short stocky man and for the first time saw an old man with no children to call his own. Perhaps this had haunted him all his life when he looked on at the relationship between Pan and his son that has flourished since his birth?

Laurel felt a pang of pity for Buriji, and decided to offer him a heartfelt hug instead before making a beeline to his home.

Hestia was found sewing on the sofa, threading together a blanket to keep her son warm on his travels. Laurel sat beside her and smiled.

"I feel guilty about leaving you here alone, Mother."

"Oh Laurel, don't you worry about me!" she assured him. "I have friends here and neighbours. They will take good care of me, I promise."

"I'll still miss you terribly." Laurel felt his eyes welling up.

Hestia placed the blanket neatly on the side and held her son tight. "I'll miss you too, Laurel." she whimpered softly. "But this is the big adventure you've been waiting for. And I can't hold on to you forever."

She gradually let go and dried her eyes. "I have a gift for you. It's a family heirloom that has been passed down for generations. Your father gave it to me, and I want you to have it."

Laurel expected her to retrieve something from a cupboard or a drawer, but instead, she held out her hand and from her finger, slipped a beautiful golden band.

"I can't take your wedding ring, Mother!" Laurel refused. "It's all you have left of Father!"

"I have plenty of things left from your father!" she insisted. "We accumulated many memories over the years. Besides, it's not a wedding ring: it's an engagement ring. And I want it to serve its purpose for the next generation."

Hestia placed the ring gently into her son's hands and pressed them together. "Listen to me, Laurel: I want you to wait until you find someone who you want to hold your heart forever. You will know when you do. And I want you to give them this as a token of your love. But treasure it closely: I don't want you to cast it on the first person you meet."

Laurel marvelled at the sacred band with a person already in mind. Yet it was his mother's wish that he wait. And wait he would, for as long as it would take to find the one.


	40. Chapter 40

_Thus concludes this chapter, as the next chapter commences. The legend of the Gold Knight lives on, as living proof of the ability to transgress from the farmlands of outer Hyrule into the promised land. This tale serves as a manifesto of aspiration and ambition, and I would encourage all listeners to pursue their passions and follow their dreams._

 _I do miss my son. I taught him many things in his lifetime: how to love, and how to learn. However, he also taught_ me _a number of things: that curiosity is nothing to be feared; that failure is not a barrier to success; and most importantly, stay true to yourself and the ones you love; for they are the ones that put you on your pedestal and watch you shine from afar._


End file.
